The following patent publications provide potentially relevant background material, and are all incorporated by reference in their entirety:
WO/2017/009722 (publication of PCT/IB2016/053049 filed May 25, 2016),
WO/2016/166690 (publication of PCT/IB2016/052120 filed Apr. 4, 2016),
WO/2016/151462 (publication of PCT/IB2016/051560 filed Mar. 20, 2016),
WO/2016/113698 (publication of PCT/IB2016/050170 filed Jan. 14, 2016),
WO/2015/110988 (publication of PCT/IB2015/050501 filed Jan. 22, 2015),
WO/2015/036812 (publication of PCT/IB2013/002571 filed Sep. 12, 2013),
WO/2015/036864 (publication of PCT/IB2014/002366 filed Sep. 11, 2014),
WO/2015/036865 (publication of PCT/IB2014/002395 filed Sep. 11, 2014),
WO/2015/036906 (publication of PCT/IB2014/064277 filed Sep. 12, 2014),
WO/2013/136220 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051719 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132419 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051717 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132424 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051727 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132420 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051718 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132439 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051755 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132438 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051751 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132418 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051716 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132356 (publication of PCT/IB2013/050245 filed Jan. 10, 2013),
WO/2013/132345 (publication of PCT/IB2013/000840 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132339 (publication of PCT/IB2013/000757 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132343 (publication of PCT/IB2013/000822 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132340 (publication of PCT/IB2013/000782 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
WO/2013/132432 (publication of PCT/IB2013/051743 filed Mar. 5, 2013),
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a conventional printing process where an intermediate transfer member (ITM) is pre-treated before deposition of an ink image thereto. In step S1, treatment solution is applied to a surface of a hydrophobic ITM to pretreat the ITM surface. In step S9, droplets of aqueous ink are ink-jetted onto the pretreated ITM surface to form an ink image thereon. In step SD, the ink image dries while on the ITM surface. In step S17, the dried ink-image is transferred to substrate.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to improved printing processes, to improved ITM (or portions thereof) and to improved compositions used for pre-treating the ITM before deposition of droplets of aqueous ink.